Ce sont nos lumières
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: "Je me permets de stipuler qu'il a 67% de chance qu'il remarque les regards que tu lui lances sans interruption." Les représailles du capitaine ne se firent pas attendre. "Et moi je t'annonce qu'il y a exactement 100% de malchance pour toi qu'on retrouve ton crâne encastré dans l'un des murs du vaisseau si tu continues encore de faire des allusions à son sujet !" Cassian/Bodhi (OS)


_Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Film : Star Wars – Rogue One  
Couple : Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook  
Genre : Famille/Tragédie  
Résumé : __« Je me permets de stipuler qu'il n'y a pas moins de 67% de chance qu'il remarque les regards que tu lui lances sans interruption. » Les représailles du capitaine ne se firent pas attendre. « Et moi je t'annonce qu'il y a exactement 100% de malchance pour toi qu'on retrouve ton crâne encastré dans l'un des murs du vaisseau si tu continues encore de faire des allusions à son sujet ! » riposta-t-il avec un accent plus prononcé suite à son irritation naissante._

 _Petit blabla introductif : Voici un petit OS, mon premier pour Star Wars Rogue One (la sortie du film oblige), je me suis donc remise à ce fandom qui regorge de possibilité bien que je compte d'abord finir mes autres fanfics avant de m'en lancer dans une plus longue. Cet OS est juste une petite idée qui a germé, et que je souhaitais absolument écrire pour alléger mon petit cœur. Sur un couple que j'ai trouvé relativement sympa. Car le Cassian/Jyn je ne peux les relier qu'avec de l'amitié, alors, faisons un petit Cassian/Bodhi (et parce que le slash c'est beau). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_-''-_

 **C** e sont nos lumières

_-''-_

Rogue One partait pour une toute dernière mission, l'une des plus décisives, et cela, allant à l'encontre des ordres des plus hauts placés de la Résistance. L'adrénaline était à son comble suite à ce ralliement secret, et Cassian Andor ne regrettait pas d'avoir pris cette décision. Il était un homme d'action, et il faisait confiance à Jyn Erso, ainsi donc, ils se devaient tous d'agir une bonne fois pour toutes.

L'adrénaline masquait la peur de chacun, et le capitaine Andor refusait d'y penser et garda sa concentration rivée vers les commandes du vaisseau qui volait déjà en hyperespace, vérifiant que tout fonctionnait pour le mieux.

Mais il ne put longtemps rester concentré à la tâche car une énième fois, son regard dévia intentionnellement vers l'homme assis plus loin avec d'autres membres de l'équipage, en train de mettre au point quelques diversions possibles et revoir des indications importantes.

Cependant, un certain droïde reprogrammé ne perdit pas un instant pour glisser quelques mots à Cassian d'une voix tout bonnement solennelle.

« Je me permets de stipuler qu'il n'y a pas moins de 67% de chance qu' _il_ remarque les regards que tu _lui_ lances sans interruption. »

Les représailles du capitaine concerné ne se firent pas attendre et il lança un regard noir et désabusé à l'égard de l'être agaçant et mécanisé qui lui faisait office de partenaire depuis un temps déjà.

« Et moi je t'annonce qu'il y a exactement 100% de malchance pour toi qu'on retrouve ton crâne encastré dans l'un des murs du vaisseau si tu continues encore et encore de faire des allusions à son sujet ! » riposta-t-il avec un accent plus prononcé suite à son irritation naissante.

Outragé, le robot avait répliqué plus fort et Jyn Erso qui suivait contre son gré la conversation alors qu'elle nettoyait un blaster qu'elle utiliserait sur le front, leva un instant les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant réprimer le petit sourire amusé qui vint germer sur ses lèvres. Elle crut même entendre Cassian utiliser un langage très fleuri à l'encontre du robot impérial, allant jusqu'à lui crier qu'il le faisait _chier_.

Puis, la jeune femme se retourna un bref instant pour voir si elle avait eu raison, et vit que dans le groupe d'hommes qui se tenait derrière Cassian et K-2SO, se trouvait Bodhi Rook, l'ancien pilote de l'Empire ayant déserté cette organisation pour délivrer un message important provenant du célèbre Galen Erso.

Ainsi donc, Jyn ne se trompait pas, et n'avait pas été la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Les yeux de Cassian Andor s'attardaient bien trop souvent sur la personne qu'était Bodhi Rook et cela, depuis le début des hostilités. Et connaissant le capitaine, il n'était surement pas près d'agir en conséquence.

De ce fait, lorsque Cassian se fut retiré pour s'introduire dans l'étage le plus inférieur du vaisseau –là où il alla vérifier le niveau d'un des conteneurs- Jyn profita du calme et du fait qu'il soit seul dans le petit habitacle pour le suivre silencieusement.

« Tu sais que cette mission sera peut-être notre dernière, » glissa-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait depuis un moment déjà le capitaine tourner quelques manivelles pour ensuite abaisser un petit levier noir.

Cassian ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'ayant vu venir avec lui jusqu'ici, et finit par se retourner vers elle, lueurs intriguées dans le creux de ses yeux. Que lui voulait-elle ? Venait-elle lui dire des mots qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais lui avouer s'ils venaient à mourir sur Scarif ?

« Et _sa_ dernière à lui aussi, » compléta Jyn, voyant que Cassian n'était pas prêt à lui répondre.

Cette fois-ci, le capitaine fronça les sourcils et finit par comprendre où voulait en venir la jeune femme puis la regarda avec un certain effarement.

« Toi _aussi_ ? » largua-t-il avec exaspération évidente.

« Oui, moi aussi, j'essaie d'aider un ami lent dans ses agissements. »

Cassian haussa un sourcil interrogateur, gardant désormais un air presque impassible gravé sur le visage. Ce qu'elle disait là n'était pas très sympa, surtout pour une personne de la trempe de Monsieur Andor.

« Lent seulement en ce qui concerne les états relationnels, » renchérit rapidement Jyn en laissant échapper un sourire ironique. « Et j'ai remarqué que ça ne touche pas essentiellement l'attachement. »

« L' _attachement_ , » répéta Cassian après un faible rire sans joie.

Certes, la fille de Galen Erso n'avait pas tort dans ses propos, mais Cassian n'avait jamais été très doué niveau relationnel, s'étant fermé rapidement quand il s'agissait de servir la Résistance bien qu'il ait entrepris quelques relations plus ou moins importantes en dehors du boulot. Jyn quant à elle, au vu de comment Cassian prenait ses mots, compris que quelque chose bloquait le rebelle.

« On est en pleine guerre, Jyn, on ne peut pas se permettre le luxe de trop s'attacher. »

« Tu ne peux pas nier qu'on se soit pourtant tous rapprochés, » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Parce que nos liens concernent la Résistance ? »

Le silence se fit soudain entre eux et seuls les ronronnements doux du vaisseau qui semblait planer se faisaient entendre, emplissant le lourd regard qu'ils se lancèrent tous les deux.

« Tu t'es imposé des limites, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit Jyn après le blanc qui fut pourtant productif pour la jeune femme.

« Crois-moi, il en faut, » confirma le capitaine en passant près de Jyn pour regagner le petit escalier.

Mais Jyn n'était pas prête à le laisser sans aller et intercepta son bras avant qu'il ne puisse la quitter. Elle sentait que si elle le laissait partir, quelque chose allait leur échapper. Elle sentait déjà que leurs propres vies allaient glisser entre leurs doigts, de ce fait, elle allait se raccrocher à ce qu'elle pouvait désormais.

« Et si jamais tu laissais échapper une occasion en te terrant dans ces limites ? » proposa-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

La situation échappait à Cassian Andor qui ne comprenait pas réellement la raison des propos de Jyn Erso. Cassian pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle savait pour ce qu'il commençait à ressentir envers leur pilote anciennement ennemi. K-2SO et elle ne le laisseraient jamais tranquille sur cette histoire, il en était pratiquement certain, et dans un élan d'exaspération et de désillusion, Cassian attendit que la jeune femme lâche lentement son bras après avoir compris qu'il ne filerait pas, et se posta droit devant elle, plissant ses yeux aux lueurs étrangères.

« Écoute Jyn, je vais te raconter une histoire, » lui fit-il un peu plus bas afin que les machines puissent être capable de dissimuler sa voix.

Mais Jyn put parfaitement l'entendre et hocha la tête de façon entendue, comprenant que ce qu'il allait lui dire là serait quelque chose que Cassian n'aurait pas été prêt à raconter à n'importe qui.

Mais aujourd'hui, le rebelle se sentait assez proche d'elle pour tout lui dire. Après tout, peut-être qu'un jour, il ne serait plus en mesure de le raconter, et puis, cela clouerait surement le bec de Jyn et de l'autre droïde là-haut qui ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce qu'en un sens, Cassian avait besoin de se confier. Il était lui aussi un humain après tout.

Il ne voulut pas son discours trop long, sachant qu'ils arriveraient bientôt sur les lieux pour récupérer la carte et ainsi, il commença sans la lâcher des yeux et sans même défaillir.

« Il y a quasiment dix ans j'ai rencontré un prince. »

À ce mot, Jyn sourcilla mais le laissa continuer, ne souhaitant pas l'interrompre dans son histoire. Il lui sembla que les traits anciennement tirés de son ami commençaient à se détendre, mais ne témoignaient pas d'un apaisement, loin de là. Il semblait comme se plonger dans une lointaine nostalgie et lourds regrets.

« Je te passe les détails, mais depuis quelques années, le peuple de Naboo s'est divisé en plusieurs états et une famille royale gouverne chacune d'entre elles. Ils suivent à peu près le même règne que la sénatrice Amidala avant eux. »

« Tu es allé sur Naboo, » se permit tout de même d'ajouter Jyn qui avait tant entendue parler de cette belle planète.

« Et plus d'une fois. »

Les yeux de Cassian dévièrent un instant vers les machines alentour, comme cherchant ses mots, puis il finit par se racler la gorge et continuer, un peu moins assuré.

« C'était un prince d'un des peuples de Naboo, mais il restait un homme simple, comme toi ou comme moi, et n'était pas très friand de la politique et autres dynasties princières de la planète. Je l'ai rencontré alors que je livrais des informations à un Hermite de la ville en question. »

Plus Cassian lui délivrait son histoire, plus Jyn commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Ce récit ne pouvait pas bien se finir, impossible.

« Je l'ai croisé alors qu'il était habillé comme un simple paysan, ayant fait le mur comme il aimait si bien le faire. Il m'a sorti d'un mauvais pas, je lui étais redevable. »

Loin de lui l'envie de s'étaler sur sa vie privée concernant un souvenir encore douloureux pour lui, ainsi, il secoua légèrement la tête et reprit avec plus de constance.

« On a entretenu une relation, je suis retourné plusieurs fois sur cette planète quand j'avais un peu de temps, ou en revenant d'une mission, tout en gardant cela secret bien sûr, » sa voix finit par être plate, comme s'il récitait un discours déjà préparé. « J'étais jeune et impulsif. »

Jyn ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, imaginant le grand capitaine Andor complètement épris d'un jeune prince, allant jusqu'à faire de longs voyages pour le retrouver. C'était tel un conte de fées. Mais Cassian ignora son sourire et détourna les yeux tout en laissant échapper un ricanement sinistre.

« Un rebelle et un prince, la belle affaire, tu imagines. Rien ne pouvait concorder entre nous, et pourtant j'y ai _cru_. »

La jeune femme pensa pendant un instant que le prince en question avait dû finir par rompre et mettre un terme à la relation de la pire des manières, mais au vu de l'homme qu'était Cassian et de son esprit, ça devait être tout autre pour l'avoir perturbé à ce point.

« Un jour, deux pilotes de l'Empire qui avaient plusieurs fois suivi ma trace jusqu'ici, se sont posés à l'entrée de la ville, pensant que je menais un réseau de rebelle secret suite à mes allées et retours fréquents ici. »

Elle aurait voulu lever sa main et la déposer de façon réconfortante contre l'épaule de son nouvel ami, mais elle en fut incapable, buvant ses paroles, commençant à saisir les émotions de Cassian et la réalité dans ses propos. Cassian brisa tout contact visuel avec elle, fixant les machines derrière Jyn et continua d'une voix un peu plus rauque, les yeux plus vitreux. Avait-il déjà un jour raconté cette histoire à quelqu'un ?

« Ce ne fut pas une grande bataille loin de là, mais ils ont réussi à infiltrer leur château pour parler à l'un des Sénateurs, son propre père. D'après ce que je sais, on a voulu le capturer et assassiner sa femme. Ils ont été appréhendés rapidement, mais… Pour sauver sa mère de la mort, _il_ s'est interposé et a péri pour elle. »

S'étant attendu à une fin tragique comme celle-ci, Jyn ne défaillit pas, mais son cœur se serra, comprenant le malaise dans lequel avait dû se sentir Cassian suite à cette erreur. Mais le capitaine continua sans qu'elle ne puisse lui dire sa vision des choses.

« Par ma faute, j'ai conduit l'Empire dans une ville pacifiste afin qu'il puisse l'assassiner. »

Voilà d'où venait incontestablement l'une de ses fièvres combattives pour mener ses missions à bien. Celle de vouloir oublier et de se racheter à l'Alliance.

Ses yeux semblaient embrumés de larmes qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber, surtout pas après toutes ses années et face à Jyn Erso dans un moment pareil.

« Cassian… » commença-t-elle, désolée.

« Mon Mothma a couvert mon erreur, puisque j'étais un membre important de l'Alliance. »

Cette fois-ci, la main de Jyn vint se presser contre le bras de Cassian afin de lui influer tout son pardon et son réconfort. Mais il se raidit à ce toucher et reporta son regard terne vers elle.

« Ça m'a détruit, le regret et la culpabilité m'ont rongé si longtemps, je n'étais plus capable de rien et avais perdu foi en moi. Et je me suis promis que plus jamais ça ne se reproduira. Je suis ici pour servir la Résistance et détruire l'Empire, par pour me morfondre et avoir le cœur brisé par des histoires insignifiantes. »

« Mais Cassian… »

Jyn le lâcha et fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas cette partie du discours de son ami. Certes il avait été contraint à subir ces ressentiments, mais le chemin qu'avait pris sa vision du monde était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas tolérer, surtout venant de Cassian Andor.

« Ces histoires insignifiantes, comme tu dis… Elles sont nos _lumières_ , » affirma-t-elle un peu plus haut, ne se souciant pas d'être entendu ou non pas l'équipage au-dessus.

Cette fois-ci, le capitaine la laissa parler sans pour autant se défaire de son expression aux traits de nouveaux tirés et au regard désenchanté. Avait-il perdu sa réelle confiance en lui pour ne jamais la récupérer entièrement ?

« À quoi bon créer un monde meilleur si ce n'est pas pour profiter des lumières qu'elle nous offre ? » reprit-elle avec plus d'entrain, cherchant quelque chose dans le regard de son ami.

« Je ne veux pas reproduire une seconde fois la même erreur, » lui répondit-il durement en se retournant.

« Vas-tu gâcher ça au profit de la Résistance ? Souhaites-tu être aussi insensible que l'Empire ? » s'emporta-t-elle en agrippant son épaule pour l'empêcher de partir.

Elle sentit les muscles sous le tissu de la veste se tendre contre sa paume mais elle resta catégorique et le capitaine du vaisseau fit volte-face vers elle, dégageant sa main par la même occasion.

« Jyn, je ne veux pas que ça lui arrive à _lui_ aussi ! »

« C'est Bodhi que tu protèges ? Ou est-ce toi ?! »

La jeune femme sortait là une bien douloureuse vérité et le cœur de Cassian fut pris d'un léger sursaut suite à la prononciation de ce prénom qui était désormais si précieux pour lui à son grand désarroi. Et puis, cette question n'était pas anodine et il se sentit intérieurement honteux à ce que Jyn ait tapé dans le mille. Elle était brillante sur ce point, il avait intérêt à s'en rappeler.

« Ne laisse pas… Ne laisse pas l'Empire te tenir, » reprit Jyn à voix plus basse. « Montre-leur. »

Comment une personne pouvait remettre en question tout son jugement en une seule petite conversation ? Comment Jyn Erso avait-elle pu si bien le cerner ?

« Pourquoi… Je ne saisis pas pourquoi tu te donnes tant de mal à me faire entendre raison, » fit soudain Cassian après un instant de silence, lui aussi plus calme maintenant.

« Parce que… je veux encore voir briller des lumières apaisantes, même durant ces temps les plus sombres. Au sein de cette _famille_. »

 _Famille_ était un mot que Jyn avait souvent envié, et que tous dans la Résistance espéraient entendre et pouvoir utiliser. Et puis, alors que chacun reprenait son souffle, Cassian ne put retenir le léger sourire franc et doux qui vint finalement éclairer son visage, et Jyn, soulagée, le suivit dans ce geste.

« Dit le lui, » murmura alors Jyn avant qu'ils ne se quittent pour reprendre leurs postes.

« Après avoir récupéré les plans. Peut-être… » fut sa seule et unique réponse.

_-''-_

Ils allaient bientôt atterrir, et la pression devenait de plus en plus lourde au sein du petit moyen de locomotion appartenant à l'Empire. Chacun portait de lourds doutes, rembrunis pourtant par l'espoir de pouvoir récupérer les plans pour la Résistance. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne se pose sur la planète ensablée.

« Il y a un problème ? »

La voix de Bodhi Rook fit retomber Cassian sur terre alors qu'il avait le regard perdu rivé vers le pilote rebelle. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, là, debout près du mur, l'une de ses mains enclavée autour d'une des poignées en hauteur pour tenir debout malgré les secousses.

Cassian crut même voir une infime lueur de moquerie briller dans les deux orbites bleues qui servaient d'yeux au robot reprogrammé, mais il n'en tint pas compte, croyant rêver. Ce n'était qu'un droïde après tout.

« Euh, non, » répliqua simplement le capitaine en reportant son regard vers l'homme aux lunettes de protection fièrement accrochée à son crâne.

De ce fait, il ne put voir le regard appuyé de Jyn sur lui ni même entendre la très courte messe-basse entre Chirrut et Baze assis non loin d'eux, visiblement concernant le capitaine Andor au vu du regard du plus costaud terré vers lui.

Bodhi quant à lui, observa avec intrigue son ami, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ce fut bien la première fois que Cassian s'autorisait à ne pas dévier le chemin de ses yeux jusqu'aux pupilles profondes et noires de son nouveau béguin. Mais avant qu'ils ne brisent ce contact visuel intense, il prit une inspiration et fit le premier pas métaphorique.

« Reste en vie, c'est compris, j'ai deux trois choses à te dire après tout ça, » lui dit-il sous un ton catégorique tout en le désignant du bout de son index.

Et un sourire vint immédiatement éclairer le visage angoissé du pilote. Un magnifique sourire que Cassian espéra vivement pouvoir revoir après cette mission suicide. Un sourire qui fit brûler une flamme dans son cœur jadis belle et étincelante.

« On se retrouve après, alors, » lui répondit finalement Bodhi en détournant finalement les yeux, comme intimidé et secrètement soulagé.

Il n'était pas très difficile de lire chez Bodhi Rook et Cassian fut un instant dérouté et haussa un sourcil. Avait-il compris de quoi il voulait lui parler ? Savait-il pour l'attirance qu'il commençait à avoir pour lui ? K-2SO l'avait pourtant prévenu maintes et une fois qu'il n'était en rien discret, c'est vrai, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le concerné puisse le comprendre si facilement. Surtout Bodhi qui paraissait si tête en l'air.

Mais s'il ne le repoussait pas et acceptait donc cette alternative, c'était qu'en un sens, ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque, non ?

Cassian ne put néanmoins pas penser davantage à ce qui le turlupinait car les radars de contrôle indiquaient la présence d'une planète proche du vaisseau, signe qu'il fallait ralentir l'allure, commencer à jouer le jeu, et ne penser plus qu'à l'espoir qu'apportait la Résistance.

C'est ce qui conduit Cassian Andor à porter le costume d'un des commandants de l'Empire. Un ami à lui et Bodhi l'aidèrent à se parer de l'uniforme tandis que d'autres enfilaient le casque lourd de Jyn.

« Comment tu me trouves ? » lâcha finalement Cassian en se retournant vers Bodhi alors qu'il écartait les bras pour voir si sa veste n'était pas trop grande et que dans un geste brusque, il ne la déchire.

Il aurait voulu dire « comment _vous_ me trouvez ? » mais la phrase s'était transformée toute seule lorsqu'elle a roulé sur sa langue et le pilote le détailla donc des yeux, ignorant les autres rebelles qui attendaient autour de Cassian.

« Hum… Un peu comme un _Cassian_ très à l'étroit, » dit alors Bodhi avec pourtant un certain sérieux.

Cassian lâcha un rire, acquiesçant les propos de son ami. Il aurait aimé pouvoir continuer cette discussion avec Bodhi. N'importe quelle discussion d'ailleurs, afin de se détacher de cette sombre histoire. Afin de s'éclipser. Mais _non_ , il y avait un temps pour tout.

On le pressait déjà derrière, un de ses hommes l'avertissant qu'il était temps de sortir du vaisseau et prétendre appartenir à l'Empire car les gens là-dehors n'attendraient pas éternellement. Ainsi, il apposa un dernier regard vers Bodhi Rook.

« On reviendra, » lui affirma-t-il en hochant vivement la tête, le cœur soudain serré.

Regard qu'il ne savait pas être le dernier qu'il apporterait sur l'ancien pilote de l'Empire.

« D'une façon ou d'une autre, on se retrouvera. »

La phrase lourde de sens que Bodhi lui offrit alors qu'il souriait tristement, perturba plus qu'il ne fallait Cassian Andor. Pourquoi ses mots sonnaient d'une étrange façon dans ses oreilles ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que leur destin venait d'être scellé à tout jamais et que Bodhi Rook, le pilote angoissé et agité de la Résistance, le savait mieux que quiconque ?

Et pourtant, Cassian Andor hocha la tête. Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord et après cet ultime regard, tourna les talons et alors qu'il quittait le vaisseau, il pouvait sentir le regard chaud de son ami fixer son dos, réchauffant toute son âme alors qu'il regagnait le sable frais de la plage.

_-''-_

Il foulait cette même plage de façon erratique, comme un vagabond qui ne savait où aller. Jyn Erso l'épaulait par moments, l'aidant ainsi à atteindre leur objectif. Ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol humide et frais et il ignora la souffrance que lui insufflaient ses blessures pour observer l'horizon dans le lointain, là où la mer semblait disparaitre à jamais.

Jyn Erso vint le rejoindre essoufflée et allégée d'un lourd poids. Le plan de l'Étoile de la Mort était arrivé à destination, ils avaient _réussi_.

Là, face à la mer, ils ne furent pas longs à comprendre que le soleil qui apparut dans le lointain, ne fut pas ce dernier en train de se coucher pour offrir de sa douce lumière orangée au panorama. C'était tout autre chose, et à vrai dire, avant d'accoster sur cette planète appartenant à l'Empire lui-même, ils s'en étaient douté que cette alternative puisse voir le jour.

Leurs regards légers se croisèrent. Ils avaient fait leur boulot, désormais, ils pouvaient prendre un peu de repos eux aussi.

Ainsi, ils profitèrent de la chaleur de l'autre, se prenant avec douceur dans les bras, afin de ne pas faire face à ce funeste destin qui leur était offert, seul. Ressentir une présence humaine leur faisait tenir bon et Cassian enserra plus fermement sa main autour du tissu du haut de la jeune femme, priant pour un monde meilleur.

Alors que la vive lumière de l'explosion lointaine colorait ses pupilles vitreuses d'un rouge acide, Jyn, seule témoin de ce spectacle, entrouvrit les lèvres et trouva les derniers mots à offrir à son ami qui tremblait aussi fort qu'elle contre son torse.

« Bodhi avait raison, on se _retrouvera_. »

À ses paroles, le cœur de Cassian s'empara d'un soubresaut et il déglutit, fermant ainsi les yeux pour se protéger derrière ces belles paroles.

 _Et je te dirais tout, mon ami_ , pensa Cassian Andor enfermé dans cette petite bulle avec Jyn Erso.

Une vive chaleur commença à brûler son dos. Une douce chaleur semblable à leur espoir.

 _Pour pouvoir continuer à briller dans ce monde meilleur._

Cassian ne sut jamais trop à quel moment exactement la vie lui fut arrachée. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'une toute dernière phrase dans son esprit résonna longuement et devint son nouvel espoir.

 _À très vite, Bodhi Rook. Mon pilote._

_-''-_

 **FIN**

_-''-_

* * *

 _Je me suis donc permise d'étoffer un peu le passé de Cassian Andor, car on ne le reverra plus jamais, lui et son équipe, snif. J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez à me laisser vos avis, car il est probable que peut-être j'en écrive d'autre plus conséquente. J'attends d'ailleurs avec impatience les "tags" de Cassian, Bodhi, Baze et Chirrut sur le site. KISS !_

 _(~avec une petite pensée pour Carrie Fisher et sa maman~)_


End file.
